


Wrapping presents

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [20]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, i wrote it in 15 minutes, just a quick drabble nothing much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Just our boys wrapping Christmas prsents together.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Wrapping presents

_Big Time Rush-Beautiful Christmas_

“Hey, don’t touch that!” Nico briskly took a small package from Will’s hands.

“Why?”

“It’s for Hazel and it’s very fragile.”

Christmas was coming closer and they had big plans. They wanted to visit all their friends and already got everyone the presents. They need to wrap them now.

Will was finally free from all his work and Nico finished his exams so they had some free time to properly prepare for this Christmas.

Nico liked how their apartment looked. They decorated it with Christmas light all around the place and a beautiful Christmas tree was perched on pedestal in the middle of their living room. Delicious smell was coming from the kitchen, because Nico had just took out of the oven gingerbread cookies and left them cool off to decorate later. It was freezing outside, snow was storming. A perfect day to stay at home.

Some movie was playing in the background, diluting the silence in the house.

“Nico, I might need your help.” Will said, trying to pull off the tape from his fingers.

“How do you keep doing this?”

“I’m not good with doing something with my hands.”

“You’re literally a surgeon.”

“It’s different.” Will looked up, catching a big box in the corner, already perfectly wrapped. “What’s there.”  
“It’s a surprise for you.” Nico grinned.

“Not fair! You already know what’ll your present be.

“That’s your fault.”

And it was true. Will wasn’t very good at surprises, so he immediately spilled it out. He did this every year.

Nico was down with his presents now, standing up and looking at the window.

“I miss everyone so much. Can’t wait to see ‘em all.” He said in a low voice, slipping to his memories. He felt Will’s hand around him and a chin resting on the top of his head.

“Yeah, me too. But I like being like this, just the two of us.”

Nico chuckled, turning around to face Will and kissing him.


End file.
